Dark Power
by Shrull
Summary: What happens when sonic gets betrayed by his friends and is sent to live alone and die, what if he came back for revenge.
1. The begining

He had hated living here, the quiet walls the dark caves. Sonic had remembered his first expression here. He was sad, Tails and the others had left him here. "It is no good having a monster with us" Shadow had told him when they dropped him off. "Seal it in!" he shouted to Tails who was cautiously flying the Tornado x 34(He just gave the number). The big giant plane suddenly dropped an atomic bomb.

And the last thing he saw was Shadows smirking face. Boom! Big chunks of Rocks fell down and covered the hole , Sonic, who survived but was badly hurt made it in time to safety in one small dark cave. And ever since that day Sonic had been trapped here for over 45 years. Why, why had they sent him out? The surge of his dark form had lost control and it was more powerful more stronger than ever he almost killed Shadow once but changed back before getting any worse. And now they had left him in this place to rot. He got up from his sleeping spot on a hard rock with smeared blood from him self when falling into a deadly coma trap.

He went to have a look at his reflection in a nearby dirty pool, 45 years had done so much to him that he wondered if there was a monster in the pool. His size had grown and his fur had turned into

an odd white colour. His hands had sharp nails which were sharp enough to pierce through a rock. He then removed his shoe and checked his feet. It had grown bushy with fur and looked like lions feet "oh no" he said. Suddenly he backed against a wall, his voice what happened to his voice. He sounded like Shadow only meaner and scarier. "No!" he said "I've completely changed". Then using the side of his fist he crushed a wall which broke into many pieces.

A few hours later Sonic had recovered from the sight he saw and discovered what this meant "it can't be" he exclaimed. "I am transforming into...

Well do you like it of course there might be a few mistakes here and there But don't forget to send me reviews because that is what I am a review lover (Not really)


	2. Demon Eyes

"Ah" Sonic sighed, it had been a few days since he discovered he was turning to his Devil side. Many hedgehogs like him were meant to do it soon even Shadow was going to experience it, but it only happened in his great grand fathers time and after that he (his great grand father) managed to destroy the corpse of all this and had died himself for it. He was remembered greatly for this but now the corpse itself was growing in his great grand son. But why?

Then he found out this was no ordinary place it was the battle ground of the corpse and his great grand father. The corpse spirit must have sunk here waiting for someone to take hold of, "And now I have fallen victim" Sonic told himself angrily. Later on he realized it was not his fault, if Shadow and the others hadn't trapped him here he won't have been in this state. He growled at the big boulder of rock which trapped him inside.

Then with all his force looked inside of himself for, something a power he could use to destroy that boulder. Then from his paws an electric force glowed, with all his energy the cursed hedgehog focused his power upwards and shot it. Bamm! The boulder of rock was nothing more than a few pieces of stones. The room Sonic was in was welcomed by a struck of light as the white hedgehog flew out of it. For once in over 45 years Sonic had his glimpse of light. He stared at it. He couldn't wait to have his revenge on his friends for what they did to him.

Hello there like it review it.


	3. Shadow

Sonic's POV

I did not know where I was, the last thing I remembered was being hit by a sand storm then nothing. Then I heard the door opening I turn my head from the bed I was lying on and to my surprise saw a small black hedgehog that quills with blue markings and a pair of sparkle shoes. He looked at me with cute eyes and shouted "Dad his awake". Suddenly another black hedgehog this one bigger came rushing in, he had red markings on his quills and a pair of metallic shoes that reflected a lot of light. My eyes nearly burned while looking at them, "Wow" the black figure said" this is a tough one". I then sat on the bed and looked at him eye to eye."What do you mean" I asked at the same time trying to figure the familiar face. "I'm Shadow" he said stretching out his hands totally ignoring my question. SHADOW! My mind raced with lots of memories. "Anything wrong" the confused hedgehog said. "No nothing at all" I said getting my time for revenge

Like it Review it!


	4. Revenge!

"Okay" said Shadow as he leaded Sonic to another room. Sonic was confronted by two familiar creatures: a red Echinda and a pink bat. "Hello there I am Rouge" said the pink figure . "Shadow" a familiar female voice said. Sonic turned surprised to see Ames hands surrounding Shadows chest "And where is Sonicia" she said. The small black hedgehog Sonic had seen earlier rushed and jumped up to Ames hands "hi mom" he shouted in glee. "Wait a moment, Shadamy" Sonics mind spinning with thoughts. "Who are you anyway" asked the red echinda who sonic recognized as Knuckles. "I am eh...".

Sonics POV

A name, a name what should I say . "I know that this I'd very awkward" I started, "I am Solar". "Woah nice name you got there" Shadow said nudging me on the shoulder with his hand.

Normal POV

Knuckles then marched toward Solar (sonic) and hit him in the face Sonic flew into the next room. "What was that for" Solar said while rubbing a few blood of his mouth. "A test" he answered getting another blow ready. Solar dodged it just as it came. After this he got so angry. "Nobody" Sonic shouted "does that to me", with all his power he did what he thought he cold not have done. Knuckles could only watch "ahhhhh!" He shouted as he got hit by a plasma star the star took out all his energy and left him half-dead on the floor with blood around him.

"You want some more" Sonic said before landing on knuckles and giving him a series of punches and leaving him dead. Rouge gasped at sonic. Sonic who was covered by a dark aura spoke "ha I am sonic, here to have my revenge" after that he just disappeared into thin air. The sonic team gasped except for Shadow who gulped.

Review please!


	5. The Plan

**Dark Power**

**Chapter 5**

Knuckles moaned and groaned on the bed trying to ease of the pain Sonic had given him, he was meant to be dead but Shadow healed him with the power of the emerald. "Shad, Shadow" he said stammering with pain, Shadow came into the room, "what's up" he said still scared. "What about Sonic" Knuckles answered slowly. "Yeah so what" Shadow shouted. "But what is he going to do" Knuckles said weakly. "I don't know" Shadow said quietly while turning his face sadly. "You know he is going to come back" Knuckles said. Shadow could not argue against this, so he answered swiftly "we will have to be ready". Knuckles smiled getting up from the bed, he was still weak so he nearly fell down Shadow caught him "you need to rest" he told him and put him back on the bed.

...Meanwhile...

"But master thissss could cause a great disturbancessses and many rules destroyed" a demon minion said to an odd white hedgehog: Sonic. "And so at least its what we need to do" he said with a cold voice. "But what are the consiquencessss" another minion spoke up. "THERE ARE NO CONSEQUENCES" He shouted at the demon shooting an eletric ball which destroyed a wall behind the Demons face. "Okay massssster" the minion bowed to him scaredly, Sonic had mabaged to bring this demon to his own assistance from the demon chamber. Since they were here they could only obey him and do his beeding. The Demons looked like small vampires with no legs just ghosty bodys. They could morph into anything they wanted to and could posses anyone except Sonic. "We will proceed as planned no disobeying no betraying" Sonic said holding a dark aura in his hand. He shot it upward hitting the roof of the dark place. "And we will we produced as destroying the team " he said darkly and evily.

...Back to the team base..."Okay first to stop him we will need a few, I mean all the emeralds" Shadow said looking at Rouge. She didn't moan or groan she realy loved the emeralds but at a time like this she could even give up her own set of chaos. She immediately threw her emeralds. "That's 1,2,3 emeralds, thanks" Shadow said catching them as they flew to him, he set them on the ground. "Anyone else?" Shadow asked everbody in the meeting, every body even amy gave up their emeralds. "Thanks" he answered back once he got the 12 emeralds. "Let's get this going" Amy said summoning her gauntlet. "We will need this" Blaze and Silver said passing their Sol emeralds. "Now were ready" Shadow said ready for his own fight.

Meanwhile another team was preparing their own attack.

Thanks for the reviews everybody the replys are in.

Ainon: okay, okay I will make sure that the characters get tortured and all that plus do you like it.

Charge: thanks buddy you are real great. Thanks for making the joke about the Garshdan cup. It was funny. You get the prize for reviewing Agent Shade. Well done.


	6. The alliance

Dark Sonic

Sonics eyes pained him as he argued with himself, part of him said that he should stop, the other said, make it gory enough.

Finally he screamed

The Dark Side won

A minion entered the room quickly as if inurgency. "Master we are under attack". Sonic stared at the minion with red eyes. The minion noticed his mistake and quickly tried to correct it, But it was to late, sonic shut a beam at him which engulfed the minion in flames. The next minion noticing the dead one knocked on the door. "Come in" said sonic as he sat on his royal chair. "Its eggman" the minion said, Sonic looked at the minion with red eyes. "Sir", the red eyes ceased.

Eggman felt confident this time his machine told him sonic was here, he also heard a dark ruler lived here. Perhaps he could ally him to destroy sonic. Little did he know the leader was sonic.

Sonic's robe burnt behind him as he approached eggmans army. To him all those robots seemed like toothpicks. Lunch to the tiger, he smiled as he thought of the latest addition to his scrapyard. Eggmans ship went down slowly to meet Sonic.

A/N : I know this is short, but just to tell y'all I am still alive.


	7. Are you worthy

Dark Power 

Eggman got down, sonic grinned wildly, and Eggman grinned back, as if Sonic was expecting him all along.

"Tell me if I want to make a deal with you what is the catch" Eggman said skipping half of the usual deal to deal conversation.

"LISTEN VERY WELL" Sonic Said. "Do you know who I am"?

"Seriously, sonic you just blew yourself away" Eggman said noticing a small mistake the white hedgehog made.

"WHAT?" Sonic said looking Surprised

"Everybody knows a true evil master will have killed at first sight" Eggman Said outing his hands up to warn the soldiers on the roofs to put down their weapons Sonic noticed them but did not want to get his clothes messy "And you have your strange green eyes, soft".

"I AM NOT SOFT!" a large bellow blew through army's ears as sonic quickly changed his eyes to the evil way they were before.

RED.

Mistake.

Quiet.

"What do you want?" Sonic Said switching positions feeling guilty of his mistake.

"We all know you want revenge, so how about a deal" Eggman Said.

"I don't make deals within unworthy foes" Sonic Said.

"Neither do I" Eggman said

Eggman smiled

So did sonic.

They knew the next move.

Worthy

Sonic

Eggman

2 Armies

1 Battle.

A flash of light suddenly appeared as Eggman jumped back and watched as Sonic got hit by a surprising missile. He quickly commanded an army of robots to start.

"5 NINJABOTS" Eggman stared at the rubble before his eyes an d knew at this moment, even a dumb head will now it is time to move back.

Sonic looked at the floor.

Surprise attack.

Sneaky.

Green. Soft

"AHHH"

RED

He ran out of the rubble looking at the great deal of robots. EASY.

He Jumped into the air and struck a lightning bolt at the army, 50 down.

A ninjabot dashed at him, sonic cut through it with his sword

**A/N: Yeah he has a sword**

He sliced like a chef cutting at fish in ninja costumes as he fell to the ground.

5

4

3

2

1

The ninja bots were down before Eggman Blinked. Sonic struck the ground with his sword. He did not get to breath as he jumped into the air again.

"AHHHHH" His sword blazed with fury as 10 by 10 robots went down.

He hit the ground.

He looked up.

And breathed.

"That was just a starter right" Sonic said cracking his knuckles.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


	8. Secrets

Dark Power

Sonic lookerd up at eggman in his spaceship.

"Is that it?" Sonic asked looking a bit sad.

"No" eggman said quietly.

'But I want to tell you something"

"What?" Sonic said

"45 years"

"Yeah you have not aged a-"

"Ever heard of Groserk Son"

"..."

"Yeah your grand fathers enemies power is inside you"

"I knew-"

"They used to say with a single swipe its sword could cause an armies loss"

GREEN

Sonic looked at eggman suprisingly, how did he know all this information.

"Sonic have you noticed something odd about me?"

Sonic stared noticing the truth.

"YOU-"

"Keep going"

"Have not aged"

"Yeah, all thanks to you"

"What do you mean"

"My experience has told me that to get answers you gotta put up a show"

RED

More robots dashed into the courtyard which Is where eggman and Sonic were staying. Sonic snapped into action. He ran towards the robots clenching his fists which were bursting with eletricity.

He ran inside the army destroying everything in his path. At one point a ninja bot kicked sonics sword out of the yard.

CRAP!

He had to use close combat. He punched the ninja in the face, then quickly executed a triple kick to the ninja bot behind him.

More robots dashed in.

A ninja bot jumped on Sonic who caught his leg and threw him to the other side of the yard. Sonic quickly ran through all the robots.

He had to get his sword.

Eggman grinned, watching sonic finish his robots as if they were a pile of trash.

Sonic raced to the gate noticing the exploding robots behind him. Suddenly a squad of ninja bots were behind him. He looked back only to dodge a missile from one of them. He rolled into a ball and dodged the missile. Which destroyed the gate in front of him. His sword was their waiting for him.

Just as he was about to reach it another squad this time with bigger and more complex looking robots. Smashed into him. Sonic flipped back as he flew to the floor. Not wanting to fall on his back to a pile of gardner tools. He ran to them. They were bigger than they actually looked. One finger was the size of sonic!

Sonic quickly tried to jump out of a smash that a big robot tried to do with his arm, yet his legs were caught by its hand. Sonic was slowly pulled of the ground as the robots shpehrical face looked at sonic. The robot held him closer, "weakling" the robot seemed to grin at sonic who suddenly bursted out in anger.

"WEAKLING, YOU PILE OF TRASH CALLING ME WEAKLING"

Sonic quickly planned his next attack as the dumb robot realised its mistake.

Robots are made out of metal

A coductor of eletricity

The robot was holding a core in his hands.

Too Late.

Sonic held one finger and passed all the eletricity through the robot. Which immediately blacked out and fell to the ground. As it was falling the white hedgehog suddenly dashed up the robots arm and jumped of the shoulder, AAAAAA!

He blew through the second one and rolled to the ground picking up his sword he jumped to the third robot who tried to dash away. But there was one slash.

The robots eye glowed bright blue for a second as sonic put his sword into his belt.

BOOM!

GREEN

Sonic looked at eggman.

"Continue"


	9. Some challenge

Dark Power

"So this is what happened" Eggman said sitting down on his chair.

"What?" Sonic Said Sitting on the robots torn of arm.

"Sonic, I need to tell you something" Eggman said.

"…"

"You need to get rid of that curse"

RED

"WHY!"

"Sonic get rid of it"

"WHY!"

"It is killing you"

"What do you MEAN" Sonic was getting confused.

A/N: So are our readers, right?

"You have stayed 45 years in a coma right?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know what was happening during that coma?"

"What"

"I saw it"

"…"

"…"

"What do you-"

"I'll tell you as soon as you defeat one more bot"

"Why are you sending me bots?"

"Because I'M TESTING YOU"

"Fine, Worthiness, I get it"

Sonic turned back knowing this would be easy. Bow! A punch sent sonic flying to the back of the castle. Destroying every wall until the last one as sonic ran up it and darted back to the attacker who by the simply turned and dodged the speeding hedgehog. Sonic saw the attacker behind him and skidded to a halt. He stared at Eggman new pet. Another ninjabot, yet this one was more complex, stronger, faster…Darker.

Sonic ran towards him again flying his sword through the air, but the ninjabot simply punched sonic in the stomach, stopping sonic in his steps, the bot then punched Sonics face 5 times with one fist then threw him to the end of the courtyard. Sonic crashed against the wall, cleaning imaginary blood from his mouth; he stepped forward and put his sword into his belt.

Then ran.

The bot could sense sonic was going into close combat, the hedgehog fists started blazing with energy, and a punch hit the robots stomach. The bot looked down at sonic. "That hurt" It said, this enraged sonic. AHHH! He gave the bot an uppercut, while in the air he kicked the robots face. Then held his leg there waiting for gravity to take them down (Yeah he is that fast). While falling he then started punching the robot very fast in the face. As they hit the ground he quickly gave robot a back somersault kick making the ninja bot fly into the air. The bot then activated rockets on his legs, making it float in the air. Sonic jumped to meet him. The robot simply moved back, sonic then put his leg on fire then boosted him upwards. The robot was quickly met by a fire blow, he span around then stopped in his tracks, he kicked sonic in the stomach, who held his legs and twisted the bot around. Sonic then gave him an axe kick; he then caught him again then swung the robot into the air. The hedgehog seeing his opportunity fired a lightning blast in the bots direction. The robot then sent the blast back, Sonics smile died. The hedgehog caught the ball then threw it down causing an explosion big enough to send rocks flying in the air. Sonic dug his feet in one then swung to the robot. He then rushed towards it, time to change element, Fire. Sonic punched the rock causing it to catch fire; the rock flew to the bot who then decided to get faster and stronger. Sonic ran up the rock while its meteor state was blazing towards the bot. He then jumped of it then gave the bot another axe kick; the bot blocked it, but was quickly guard broken as sonic did a forward flip kick sending metal shards of fire to the ground. It was coming apart. The bot then kicked Sonics chest but sonic blocked it very quickly then punched the robot down, he then kicked the robot twice in the face then flipped back. Before the robot could react he was hit by a flaming meteor.

Sonic landed on the floor, he then proceeded to cracking his knuckles. "You should be glad; you lasted only 10 minutes, longer than your friends"

"That's not all" Eggman smiled.

"What?" Sonic said before that same meteor struck him in the back.

A/N: Okay before I end this chapter, I Want TO SAY THAT, I AM REMOVING THIS STORY!

JUST KIDDING.

Hope you enjoyed. Review if interesting.


	10. Formed

Dark Power

continues

After A long time

dah dah dah.

So sorry I have been Away for a while I went on a very long trip And Now I am Back.

**Lets Continue!**

The meteor dragged Sonic all the way down the area which was full of dead stuff at the moment. Sonic opened his eyes quickly enough to dodge a blow from a new form that appeared the blow crushed right through the rock piercing the shards that flew his hand came out through the other side. But Sonic Was gone.

He appeared behind Eggman who was suprised at his newfound speed.

"How the Hell?" Sonic grabbed him by his collar and threw him into the air. The thing flew up just fast enough to catch his master.

"just where I wanted Ya" Sonics eyes Flashed.

Before you know it he had dashed straight into the air looking like a white streak thrown by a mad man.

Sonic Sliced.

The Robot back stepped just to feel the tip of the blade.

"Holy- " Eggman held on the robots neck as it dashed away before eggman spat out a dirty word.

The robot landed on what seemed like the roof of a rough broken down apartment, a safe haven for the chubby one.

The robot jumped after sonic and the white hedgehog released a fury of slices but only landed to land one

nowhere.

The robot grabbed

his

collar

sonic was stuck in a weird Very undefensive pose in the air

"Damn it"

he was flung like a dead piece of meat into the ground.

The New Form Landed right beside the pile of rubble.

"you done yet?" The form seemed bored.

"You are not a robot are you" A body said from the hole.

"You just guessed" the form said

"good" A voice came from behind him the form turned around

"Then this will be nice" Sonic Said looking unharmed.

He dashed.


End file.
